Vector
__NOEDITSECTION____NOWYSIWYG__ Sleepy's character. Do not steal anything from this page. If it looks broken, your browser may be too big (over 1595px). Ｖ ADMIN Ｖ • • • • • • •    Password incorrect. ☼  ↻ CLICK TO CONFIRM X INITIATE SYSTEM BREACH? ''YES'']   [NO] Subject in direct affiliation with Project Divinity. You are not authorized to use or reproduce any media included in this portfolio. |-|Subject file p.1= Experiment 7677: a chimera of two kingdoms, the perversion of so-called Mother Nature's precious children -- a pseudo-renascence of the First Horseman, dominion of disease and harbinger of plague. 7677: our little Frankenstein, weapon of biological warfare. taken by ██████ |-|Subject file p.2= |-|Interactions= 1166: text 1907: text 1914: text 2809: text 3166: text 3611: text 4371: text 6174: text 6549: text 7613: hostile. unknown whether intended or not 7623: text 8926: text 9816: text |-|Progress notes= RECORDED HISTORY OF SELF-INFLICTED INJURY, SURGERY, ADMINISTERED DRUGS. 21 years ago Log 01 Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Curabitur sed consectetur tortor, vitae imperdiet elit. Aenean in sem molestie ex semper ultrices. Pellentesque porttitor suscipit placerat. Aenean vitae arcu tempor, congue sem vitae, aliquet enim. Sed nec iaculis magna. Etiam lacinia nunc pretium sem elementum, in commodo dolor egestas. Sed sed augue elit. Phasellus id neque quis justo porta consequat eu eu elit. Etiam at maximus dolor. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Nulla vel tortor fringilla, mollis lacus vitae, rhoncus diam. Morbi dictum facilisis eros a euismod. Donec ac dignissim lorem. Mauris fermentum pellentesque metus ut rutrum. Quisque pellentesque metus tempor placerat consequat. Donec sem lacus, faucibus quis lectus vel, sodales tincidunt quam. Nam pellentesque dolor auctor, gravida lectus a, iaculis massa. Phasellus pellentesque, sem ac elementum tempus, tellus tellus efficitur purus, sit amet congue dolor neque eget magna. Suspendisse vel turpis pretium quam porta condimentum. Ut eu euismod lacus. Integer consectetur purus felis. Etiam consequat tristique sem id dignissim. Proin nibh dolor, imperdiet vel accumsan quis, varius et erat. Etiam posuere cursus ultrices. Cras vel orci vel est convallis feugiat tristique eget libero. Proin a tellus sodales, lobortis mi vitae, porta urna. Nulla a ante nibh. Sed volutpat nunc nec consectetur vulputate. Aenean imperdiet condimentum enim, vel iaculis libero vehicula et. The following entries have been redacted. ''1.4(c), 1.4(e), 1.4(h) 21 years ago MOTION: Disposal of 7677. REASON: 7677 remains one of our most mundane and weak experiments. Statistics from the data we gathered so far show that its skillset is barely scraping the average mark, and issues arising from its genetic 'black matter' may prove extremely costly. STATUS: DENIED The following entries have been redacted. ''1.4(c), 1.4(e), 1.4(h) date Subject caught clawing its neck and collar. Further investigation reveals drawn blood, scabs, fresh scar tissue. Evidence points to the nature of this activity being recurrent. date MOTION: Neutralization of threat via an elective onychectomy. REASON: 7677 clearly poses a threat to itself; as well as other experiments, and employees with its contaminated blood. STATUS: CARRIED date Subject's distal phalanges have been successfully amputated. No complications reported. The following entries have been redacted. ''1.4(c), 1.4(e), 1.4(h) 5 minutes ago MOTION: Disposal of 7677. REASON: REDACTED not really i'll type an essay later STATUS: PENDING |-|Image catalogue= um F a n f i c t i o n s | none R o l e p l a y s | none (ask)